Imaging sensors may include shutter mechanisms to control exposure to the imaging sensor. In some cases, imaging sensors may be components of small form factor systems. Smaller shutters implemented within increasingly smaller form factor systems may be more difficult to manufacture. Further, in some cases, actuation time of a shutter may be relatively long in comparison to an exposure time. Increasingly smaller exposure times may require increasingly smaller actuation times for a shutter to open, close, or any combination thereof.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. For example, numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.